


EMH Watch the MCU

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Team Bonding, Television Watching, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dead(revived) MCU Loki kidnaps Earth Mightiest Heroes and makes them watch the MCU.





	1. Prologue

"Man, you'd think after every time we beat 'em, they'd get the picture!" Janet grumbled.

"Focus Jan, " Tony said through the commns, "Did you find the first bomb yet?"

Iron-Man shot the robot in front of him. He really hated Mondays, and it had started like a good day too, until Hydra decided to try and blow up half of New York. Beside him, Thor and Hulk Smashed; while Steve, Jan(and Hank), and T'Challa worked on finding and destroying the Bombs scattered throughout NYC. 

"No, we're still looking-" Jan replied as she and Hank dodged the drone that chased them.

"I've found one, " Steve relayed.

Tony grinned, "smash away, "  
Thor launched a thunder attack at the in coming line of robots. Tony avoided more blasts and shot down some drones. Meanwhile the rest of the time found the rest of the bombs. After that it was just a matter of taking out the Hydra trash.

"I still don't understand why I had to stay behind, " Clint complained, "I'm missing target practice!"

"I told you already legolas, " Tony sighed, "You, Vision, and Carol were to protect the mansion, "

"Yeah yeah, " Clint snorted, "You still owe me tin-man," 

In the shadows a familiar-yet- strange silhouette watched them from afar. 

"It seems they haven't disbanded yet, " aaid person, "good, "

,...........

"Man, I'm beat, " Janet stretched as she and the rest entered the mansion.

"Aye, Shall we do what you mortals call R & R?"

"You catch on quick Thor, " Tony said, "movie okay with everyone?"

"That sounds swell, " Steve agreed. The Hank, TChalla, and Hulk agreed. 

"I do want to make adjustments to-"

Janet elbowed Hank.

"Okay, " Hank smiled fondly at Janet.

"Good suggestion, " Black Panther chuckled.

Hulk grunted.

Clint, Vision, and Carol met them in the living area soon after. Once they were all spooned on the couch, Tony had Jarvis look for a comedy movie. But the AI was not responding.

"Jarvis come in!" Dread pooled in Tony's stomach.

"I'm afraid I have disabled your friend, " a man came out of the shadows.

All the Avengers stood up, weapons-and Shield-drawn..

"Loki? I thought you were imprisoned!" Thor exclaimed.

"Alas, I am not your Loki, " He looked like Loki but something was different. Lighter, "I come from a different universe,"

"Why are you here?" Tony glared, not letting up his guard. Loki had shown himself untrustworthy before, what's to say his double was the opposite?

"To watch a movie or a few, " with a wave of Loki's hand they were transported to a theatre of sorts, "Sit and enjoy the show, "

The avengers were pulled down and strapped to the chairs as he lights dimmed. 

Loki disappeared.


	2. Afganistan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured EMH Tony has a similar backstory to MCU Tony. So I just went with it. Also, I don't remember the details of the movie exactly, so forgive me if something is out of place. This just a glimpse in the MCU

"Loki! Come back here!" Thor roared, trying to no avail to get free.

"Hey look at the screen!" Janet said.

Thor stopped his thrashing and the others glued their eyes forward.

**The screen showed a few logos including the the Marvel Studio's signature intro. The screen shows areal view of a desert in Afghanistan.**

Tony paled, "What the hell is this?"

Tony was sweating, eyes wide. He gripped the chair until his knuckles were white. He recognized that area, that desert. No. It couldn't be.

**ACDC's Back in Black began to play.**

Steve gave Tony a worried glance.

"It is merely a glimpse at my universe, " Loki's voice resounded, "perhaps it can help you face the threat ahead, "

"What threat?" Vision inquired, but for no response.

**Camara closed in on military Humvees traversing the desert. Tony Stark came into view glass of liquor in hand.**

"Tony, you look so...different yet the same, " Carol remarked.

"He looks..." snickered Clint.

"Puny, " Hulk laughed.

Hank chuckled.

Tony didn't react. He was preoccupied by watching his double make conversation with the stiff soldiers. 

**"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest, "**

**"We can talk sir, " Forrest replied.**

**"Oh, is it personal?"**

**The woman driving the vehicle said, "You intimidate them, "**

**"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first, " Tony remarked.**

**"I'm an airman, " said she.**

**Tony chuckled, "You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?"**

**The soldiers laughed a bit.**

**"It's okay, laugh!" Tony encouraged.**

Events didn't exactly play out like this, but it was eerily close. Tony could guess what came next. He watched on face like concrete, hard and unmoving.

No one could guess what Stark was thinking. Except Steve, who had seen that look many times on soldiers, when night terrors attacked them and they tried to cover it up to not look weak.

"Take it easy Tony, you're safe, " Steve said gently.

"Not for long, " Croaked Tony.

**The Humvees in front suddenly exploded, making Tony's car stop. Guns were heard**

Everyone jumped.

**"Son of a bitch!" Shouted the one driving.**

**"Jimmy stay with Stark!"**

**"What's going on?" Tony said dazed.**

**"Stay put!" Jimmy ordered, getting out, before getting shot against the door. The others followed and got gunned down as well.**

**Tony like always, did not listen to orders and got out of the car, "Someone give me a gun!"**

**Tony stumbled forward, his gaze locks on a Stark Industries misslie. It explodes sending him backwards. He touched his chest which started to bleed.**

Everyone watching had equal expressions of shock and horror. Thor, being immortal, had seen much violence in his life. But not like this. He was the first to recover.

"Friend Tony, I had no idea you experienced such tragedy, " the blonde said solemnly.

"...Well, technically that isn't me exactly, " denied the genius, he sounded breathless, on the verge of hyperventilation.

Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony slumped, muscles unclenching. Steve was a soldier which meant he was familiar with violence as well. But it still sickened him. Especially watching a friend go through it. 

"Is this why you stopped making weapons?" Hank asked, finding his voice.

"Hank!" shrieked Jan, slapping him on the arm.

Vision ducked his head. Hulk growled and tried to get free of the straps. 

"Calm down my friend, Tony is safe, " T'Challa said soothingly.

Carol drew everyone back to the screen, "Oh my God, what are they doing?!"

The Avengers watched aghast, images blurring, Tony was shown screaming in Agony as they cut him open. Eventually they sedated him with a cloth. He was finally shown on his knees, half conscious as the terrorists spoke in front of a camara. The image faded to black as the Title came into view. **Iron Man.**

"Are you kidding me? All that and now we see the title?" Clint grumbled.


End file.
